Uno para todos
by HaremCat
Summary: Nuestro cazador de demonios badass favorito se embarca en la misión mas grande de todas, cuando un ser superior decide enviarlo a "dar una vuelta" (denle una oportunidad plz) (explicaciones dentro)


El filo de las espadas chocando incesantemente, las chispas en el aire, y este último siendo cortado como papel por los filos a una velocidad sónica, resultaba bastante impresionante, moviéndose a tal velocidad que incluso luchando bajo la lluvia las gotas no entraban a la zona de colisiones, pero no se podía evitar, ese desplante con la espada solo podía ser alcanzado por ellos, Dante y Vergil, luchando en la torre de babel, el portal definitivo al infierno, el lugar donde luchaban para recibir la herencia de su padre, o por lo menos Vergil lo hacía por eso, la batalla final ya había terminado, el que ganara esto se quedaría con el poder absoluto de Sparda y pese a que ninguno de los dos lo deseara con todo su corazón, uno de los dos debía morir.

¡Afróntalo Dante! ¡Ya no eres el más fuerte! ¡Si no aceptas tu lado demoniaco ni siquiera sueñes con ganarme!-era arrogante respecto al tema, Dante dudaba que incluso con el poder demoniaco podría dominarlo, solo podía confiar en que en el transcurso de la lucha un milagro ocurriera, pero como siempre, los milagros nunca llegan a tiempo.

¡Adiós!-Vergil en un movimiento rápido hizo que la espada de Dante volara por los aires, y antes de que esta tocara el suelo, la katana de Vergil lo había atravesado completamente.

¡Esta vez no habrá dudas!-decía y comenzó a dar decenas de estocadas por segundo para luego pasar a su forma demoniaca y dar múltiples cortes a la vez, al terminar Dante no era más que un ensangrentado cuerpo, callo de rodillas, y se quedó así, desangrándose, pese a que sus heridas sanaban rápidamente, era demasiado tarde, su poder no llegaba tan lejos, un segundo luego de eso Rebellion (la espada de Dante) cayo y se clavó unos centímetros a la derecha de dante.

Descansa en paz… hermano-dijo guardando su Katana, se paró en el centro de la plataforma con los brazos extendidos.

¡Yo! ¡Vergil, el vencedor! ¡Reclamo el poder de mi padre Sparda!- Justo después de decir esas palabras, el cielo nublado comenzó a arremolinarse por encima de la torre, para que solo unos segundos más tarde se abriera un agujero que despedía una enorme luz roja de la cual se pudo ver un brillo cayendo, una hoja, una espada, mientras caía el viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor y se detuvo justo unos centímetros antes de tocar el centro de la torre creando una ola de viento.

Al fin, el fruto demoniaco de mis esfuerzos-una sonrisa macabra se formó en sus labios, frente a él había una espada de hoja morada y reluciente, tenía cierta similitud a la espada de dante, pero era estilizada y versátil como la de Vergil, en su empuñadura se encontraba algo parecido a un ojo cerrado, Vergil acerco su mano de manera temblorosa al mango, entonces el ojo se abrió, haciendo que Vergil se sobresaltara.

" ** _si no eres a quien busco, perderás la razón"_** -esas simples palabras salieron desde la espada, retumbando, Vergil tomo rápidamente la espada, de inmediato el poder lo invadió, su cabello se alargó un poco, la parte superior de su traje (su traje azul) fue destruido y reemplazado por unos tatuajes que se enroscaban alrededor de su piel, sus colmillos se afilaron al igual que el resto de sus dientes.

¡al Fin! ¡El poder de un rey demonio!-dijo blandiendo su espada a los cielos, el poder era tal que ese simple movimiento partió las nubes, dejando ver el cielo estrellado.

 ** _"Renuncia"-_** la voz de la espada se escuchó de nuevo, pero no se escuchó como una orden, sino como un comando.

¡¿Qué?!-Vergil notaba que su Katana (Yamato) "quería escapar" dado que intentaba escaparse del agarre de vergil, pero este sonrió.

¡Ya no necesito espadas débiles! ¡Tengo la más fuerte!-dijo y comenzó a reir soltando a Yamato, la cual voló y se clavó unos centímetros a la izquierda del cadáver arrodillado de Dante.

No pudiste detenerme hermano-se acercó a una velocidad impresionante, por alguna razón el cadáver de su hermano lo molestaba.

¡Desaparece!-dijo dando un corte a la torre de babel, cortando un gran trozo de ella, incluyendo la parte donde estaba el cadáver de Dante, luego del espectacular destrozo, Vergil se volteo, mirando su nueva espada.

Ahora el infierno será mío-usaba una voz fría y metálica.

… ¿?-sintió algo… un pulso de una gran cantidad de energía, seguramente la que le restaba a Yamato y a Rebellion, se calmó pensando eso, pero luego.

¡¿Qué?!-el suelo comenzó a temblar mientras se sentía la misma energía de antes, entonces se pudo ver un destello blanco a los pies de la torre, como un corte a gran velocidad, luego otro, pero en el lado contrario de la torre, luego siguieron como una avalancha, algo estaba destruyendo la torre cortándola trozo por trozo y subía cada vez más, antes de que llegara Vergil dio un gran salto en el aire, debajo sullo veía como la torre de babel era envuelta en el polvo de la destrucción creando una gran nube, pero algo se seguía acercando, a gran velocidad, ese "algo" salio disparado de la nube de polvo directo a Vergil.

¡NO!-Vergil dio un corte y ese fue bloqueado por dos espadas, Rebellion y la que alguna vez fue su espada Yamato y su portador era.

¡No tan rápido hermanito!-Dante estaba cubierto en luz cegadora y sombras abismales, cuando estas se separaron en realidad era un ala de ángel formada de luz y una de demonio forjada de la más tenebrosa obscuridad, su traje rojo desprendía una niebla muy densa brillante y de color rojo, haciendo parecer que se alargaba, ambos flotaban sobre las ruinas de la torre de babel en el centro de una destrozada ciudad, Rebellion y llamato tenían brillantes hojas, incluso parecían tener luz propia.

¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!-Vergil estaba furioso y con esos gritos el aire alrededor suyo comenzó a ser cargado de electricidad, y de su espada salían rayos morados.

La verdad es que… no tengo idea-dijo y se inclinó hacia adelante comenzando a atacar, pero su ataque fue bloqueado, comenzaron a intercambiar golpes mucho más rápido que antes, chocando en extremos completamente diferentes de la ciudad cada vez, y creando ondas expansivas que destruían lo que tocaban, en un golpe especialmente fuerte ambos quedaron muy separados, mirándose, y al mismo tiempo avanzaron a una velocidad de vértigo a encestar el golpe final…

…

… ¡Cough!-la sangre se deslizaba por la espada, la onda expansiva de ese golpe solo había dejado a los dos hermanos volando sobre un desierto de ruinas.

No me dejaste opción hermano-retiro la espada del estómago de su hermano-lo siento… Vergil.

¡Cough! Jeje… n-no es como si hubiese quedado otra opción… además… perdóname tu hermano… solo quería poder para cambiar el mundo… pero… falle-dijo muriendo en los brazos de su hermano, la espada de su padre había sido destruida por rebellion, Dante descendió dejo el cuerpo de su hermano en el suelo, entonces este comenzó a evaporarse poco a poco, el destino de un hijo de sparda, morir sin ir al cielo o al infierno… solo dejar de existir, y de las astillas de su alma… se crearían un millón de almas humanas.

Adios hermano-dijo mirando al cielo, luego miro sus manos-Tanto poder… y ni siquiera es todo… ¿verdad?-dijo volteándose, detrás suyo flotaba la espada morada.

 ** _No… esto recién comienza, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Dónde?-_** declaro la espada, Dante lo pensó…

Donde sea… aquí ya no queda nada más para mí-se acercó y tomo la espada.

Entonces dejaremos que un poder superior lo decida-dijo una voz nueva, Dante miro al cielo, alguien descendía, traía una polera roja, jeans obscuros y una chaqueta de cuero, su cabello era rubio muy obscuro y sus ojos amarillos, sonreía de manera casi infantil.

¿Quién eres tu?-

No me conoces… pero actualmente yo controlo tu destino… y el destino de todo lo que pueda imaginar-decía igual de sonriente.

Nadie controla mi destino-dijo apuntándole con la espada de su padre, el chico solo chasqueo los dedos y la espada de Dante se rompió en mil pedazos y todo lo que quedaba de paisaje se convirtió en una planicie hecha solo de tierra, el sol comenzó a crecer de manera descomunal ocupando más de la mitad del cielo y se eclipso, quedando justo detrás del muchacho, el cual solo seguía sonriendo.

Pero ahora que tu historia termina aquí… no sé dónde mandarte… así que… lo decidiré a la suerte-dijo creando un pulso que causo que dante volara hacia atrás a la velocidad de la luz mientras se adentraba en un vórtice azul.

Bueno… este es un proyecto que se me ocurrio hace poco por estar hasta las 6 de la mañana en el Pc escuchando música, y… en fin, la verdad es que este es el capítulo inicial de muchos crossovers que quiero hacer, me refiero a muchos, es decir… por ejemplo:  
si hago un crossover de dmc y naruto, el primer cap de ese crossover seria la secuela de este.

Si hago el crossover de dmc y bleach sería lo mismo, este es el capítulo inicial de muchos crossovers que planeo hacer, y acepto cualquier sugerencias de series para mandar a nuestro cazador de recompensas nephilim favorito a dar una vuelta

Nos leemos luego bye bye.


End file.
